Daiyahigashikatafan53
Alright, partner Keep on rollin', baby You know what time it is Throw your hands up Ladies and gentlemen Chocolate Starfish Keep on rolling baby Move in, now move out Hands up, now hands down Back up, back up Tell me what you're gonna do now Breath in, now breath out Hands up, now hands down Back up, back up Tell me what you're gonna do now Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what?) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' Now I know why'all be lovin' this shit right here L.I.M.P Bizkit is right here People in the house put them hands in the air 'Cause if you don't care, then we don't care One, tow, three times two to the six Jolts in for your fix with the Limp Bizkit mix So where the fuck you at punk? Shut the fuck up and back the fuck up While we fuck this track up Throw your hands up Move in, now move out Hands up, now hands down Back up, back up Tell me what you're gonna do now Breath in, now breath out Hands up, now hands down Back up, back up Tell me what you're gonna do now Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what?) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' You want to mess with Limp Bizkit? (Yeah) You can't mess with Limp Bizkit (why?) Because we get it on (when?) Every day and every night (oh) See this platinum thing right here? (Uh huh) Well we're doing it all the time (what?) So you'd better get some better beats and uh, Get some better rhymes (d'oh!) We got the gang set so don't complain yet 24/7 never begging for a raincheck Old school soldiers passing up the hot shit That rock shit and bounce in the mosh pit Throw your hands up Move in, now move out Hands up, now hands down Back up, back up tell me what you're gonna do now Breath in, now breath out Hands up, now hands down Back up, back up tell me what you're gonna do now Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what?) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' Hey ladies, hey fellas And the people who don't give a fuck All the lovers all the haters And all the people that call themselves players Hot mommas, pimp daddies And all the people rolling up in Cadies Hey rockers hip hoppers And everybody all around the world Move in now move out Hands up, now hands down Back up, back up tell me what you're gonna do now Breath in, now breath out Hands up, now hands down Back up, back up Tell me what you're gonna do now Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what?) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' Move in now move out Hands up, now hands down Back up, back up tell me what you're gonna do now Breath in, now breath out Hands up, now hands down Back up, back up tell me what you're gonna do now Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what?) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' Category:Characters